customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amoung children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online though membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (January 6, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 15, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) #Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney videos: # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) # Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # Barney Volume 1 (September 15, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney Volumee 2 (Febuary 5, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998, August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Barney's First Adventures (September 1, 1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) # Barney Volume 3 (August 14, 1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999, October 17, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (HIT Entertainment) # Barney Volume 4 (November 11, 1999) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Barney Volumes 5 (December 4, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) # Let's Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) # Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) # Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) # The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) # Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) # Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) # I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) # Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) # I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos #Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) #Barney's Best Manners (April 2, 1993) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) #Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) #Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) #Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) #Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) #Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) #Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) #Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) #A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) #Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) #It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) #Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) #Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) #Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) #Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) #Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) #Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) #Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) #Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) #Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) #We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) #Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) #Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) #Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) #Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) #1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) #Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) #All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) #Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) #Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) #Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) #Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) #Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) #Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) #Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) #Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) #Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) #This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) #It's Showtime with Barney! (June 9, 2015) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (October 13, 2015) #Dinos in the Park (February 16, 2016) #Playground Fun! (January 24, 2017) Spanish language videos: #El Castillo Musical de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos #El Super Circo de Barney #Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario #Es Divertido Transportarse #Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches #Barney en Concierto #La Isla de La Imaginación #Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney #Colores y Formas #Más Canciones de Barney #1-2-3-4 Estaciones #A Contar con Barney #De Paseo con Barney #Haciendo Nuevos Amigos #Una Sorpresa Muy Especial #Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar #La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos #El Show del Talento #Había Una Vez #La Casa de Barney #Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney #Juguemos a la Escuela #El Autobus Mágico de Barney #De la A a la Z #Vamos al Zoológico con Barney #Barney en el Espacio #Diversión en la Granja #La Pijamada de Barney #Diversión y Limpieza #Los Versos Favoritos de Barney #Navidad Mágica con Barney #Esperando a Santa #Una Mágica Aventura Musical #Una Aventura de la Imaginación #Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa #El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo #¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York #El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana #Canta y Baila con Barney #La Gran Aventura de Barney #Estrella de Navidad #La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney #Fiesta en la Playa #Árboles Magníficos #Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! #Aprende con Barney Motricidad #Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! #Muevete al Ritmo de Barney #Imaginemos con Barney #Barney y Su Mundo de Colores #Vamos a La Granja #Lee y Baila Conmigo #Canciones en el Parque #Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste #Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? #Hagamos Musica #Vamos a Contar #El Juego de los Opuestos #El Cumpleanos de Barney #Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos:> ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) #Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) #Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) #Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) #Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) #Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) #Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) #Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) #Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) #Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) #Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) #Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) #Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) #Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) #Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) #Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) Category:Barney & Friends